New Emotion
by B00k Freak
Summary: Raven is going through a change. A new emotion is appearing in her mind and she doesn't know what it is. BB/Rae.
1. Chapter 1

**a.n. yet another TT fic! I've REALLY gotta finish my 'Wicked' story, but I've got writers block!**

**Okay, just a thought about how Azarathian Psychology works, if you want to reuse this idea FEEL FREE! BB/Rae, you don't like it, don't read it.**

It was evening in Jump city. Robin and Starfire were out, on what Robin constantly told the others was _not _a date, which of course, none of them believed. Raven was quietly reading a book in the common room while Cyborg worked on the T-car in the garage and Beast boy was… where was Beast boy anyway?

"Hi Raven." Oh. There he is, "You okay?"

She frowned slightly at the concern in his voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, you just look a little down. Here, I made you some tea."

"Oh, thanks." She said, still a bit put out by his non-Beast-boy-ish behavior, "You didn't put hot sauce in it again, did you?"

"Dude! That was like three years ago! Let it go."

Raven allowed a small smile to come through, "Never."

He laughed as he realized she was joking. Raven couldn't help but notice how nice his eyes looked when he laughed. Sparkling with mischief, as usual. Someone once said the eyes were the window to the soul, which was certainly true. That was why she could never look anyone in the eye when she lied to them. And that was why she couldn't tear her eyes from his.

Raven suddenly doubled over in pain, the cup shattering in her grip as she suppressed a scream to a minor groan as pain wracked her body.

"Raven! What's wrong?"

She clutched her head, moaning, "I need to deal with this alone, don't come and find me." She fell to the ground on all fours before phasing through the floor, presumably to her room.

Beast boy thought about the situation for about five seconds. The other times she had said she needed to deal with something alone were the times she most needed help. The first time was when he and Cyborg were in her mind and she was fighting the manifestation of Trigon, which she later explained was Rage. The only other time was when the real Trigon was trying to take over the world. Both times she claimed not to need help, and both times she did. He pulled out is communicator.

"Cyborg, can you come up here, fast? Something's wrong with Raven."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Raven fell through the ceiling of her room, hitting the ground with a dull thump. The pain barely registered. Slowly she pulled out what she needed to survive this process again. It had been a while since this had happened. She had gone through it a grand total of eight times in her life, most of which had been when she was very young and all of which had been when she was living in Azarath. But she knew it would happen again, so she was prepared.

She pulled her meditation mirror closer to herself and set about putting her room under quarantine. She now did her best to get comfortable for what would be a painful process; she sat in the middle of her bed, piling her pillows behind her to form an impromptu back rest as she prepared to succumb to the change. There was suddenly a loud knocking on her door.

"Raven? Raven what's wrong? Please let us in, I-we need to know that you're okay!" Beast boy. He never _did_ do as she asked.

"I-can't!"

"We won't hurt you Raven; you need help, let us in!" Said Cyborg.

"N-no, I literally _can't!"_

"Oh. Stand back." said Cyborg as he realized what she meant. There was a loud bang as the door flew off its hinges under the force of Cyborgs sonic cannon. Beast boy hurried in, followed by Cyborg.

"Raven! What's happening? Why'd you lock yourself in here?"

"So- I don't- hurt- anyone! You need to get out!"

"Rae, we didn't go the last time you asked us that, or the time before that, or any of the other times. What makes you think we will now?"

Raven groaned in agony as she involuntarily spasmed backwards, whimpering, "There's nothing you can do! This isn't like- like- AAAHHH!" she screamed as all breath seemed to leave her.

"Cyborg, can't you help? Get some sedatives, or pain killers or SOMETHING!" exploded Beast boy, looking angrier and more panicked than Cyborg had ever seen him.

"Nothing- helps, I-I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine." Said Cyborg, looking a little grim.

Raven managed a tiny smile in spite of the pain, "I said, I - will be."

Beast boy looked like he was going to cry. He hated seeing her in so much pain and be unable to do anything about it. "What's happening?"

"Azarathian process- AH! - I'll be fine."

"But what's _happening?"_

"You- remember my emotions? When you- went into my mind?" They both nodded, "I-I wasn't born with them. I started with a -a clean slate, but they came through. I think a new one's c-coming-coming-AAAHHH!"

Cyborg worked out what she was saying, "So you're getting a new emotion?"

Raven groaned and nodded painfully.

"Which one?"

Raven spoke with the precision of someone in extreme pain, "I don't know. I-if I did this would be e-easy -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" her scream now was more agonized than any of the previous, and as if that wasn't enough, her cloak flashed several different colors before returning to its usual dark blue.

Beast boy was frantic, "What do we do? Tell me what to do! Raven! How do we help?"

Cyborg stared at Beast boy, noting the distress in the changeling's voice, _No way. _Raven couldn't help but be touched by his concern, "There's n-nothing you can do! I know how t-to deal with it now. I've just gotta g-get my mirror and-" she groaned and convulsed on the bed again.

Beast boy grabbed the mirror faster than was humanly possible, "You need it? Here, use it, go. Do whatever you need to stop this!"

Raven managed a moment of lucidity through the pain. She smiled at him, "Thank you." She then took the mirror and vanished into its depths.

Beast boy looked at Cyborg, "Should we follow her?"

"No. Man she's got enough to deal with right now, we don't wanna add us into the mix."

Beast boy was not convinced, "But how will we know if she's okay? What if something happens? What if-" He broke off as he saw Cyborg smirking at him knowingly, "What?"

"Nothing… you're just gettin' a little protective of Rae-rae, aren't you?"

Beast boy blushed, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cyborg's smirk grew, "Soooo that means you don't mind that we're going out tomorrow night?"

"WHAT? DUDE!" Beast boy couldn't have looked more horrified if Cyborg had told him that they had ten minutes to live.

Cyborg burst out laughing, "Oh man, you SO like her!"

"But-you-what… huh?"

Cyborg slapped a hand on his shoulder, still laughing, "We're not going out BB; I just wanted to see the look on your face. Man, I wish I had a camera!"

Beast boy blushed deeply and grumbled at the floor.

"So you admit it?"

"Okay, fine! I like Raven! Happy now?"

Cyborg looked at the mirror in mock curiosity, "Hey, do you think she can hear things in there?"

Beast boy stopped for a moment before he screamed and ran out the door with Cyborg closely following him, laughing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Raven landed in Wisdom's realm gently and breathed a sigh of relief. When she entered her mind the pain stopped for some reason. No one knew why, but Raven thought it was because that was where they needed to be for the transition, and the only reason the pain existed was because they weren't there. She looked around; Wisdoms realm was one of her favorites. She was standing on a grassy hill with woods in the distance. It was always night time and the stars shined with a brilliance they never could on earth. Beautiful.

"Wisdom! Where are you?"

"Out of sight, but not quite out of mind." Raven jumped and span around. There sitting on the hill behind her, in meditation position, was Wisdom. Like all her emotions she was a carbon copy of Raven, in a brown cloak.

"This is no time to develop a sense of humor." Raven said, trying to slow her heartbeat, "I need your and Knowledge's help."

Wisdom nodded, "To discover who this new emotion is. I must say, it's been a while. I was beginning to wonder if we would grow any more in number."

Raven nodded, she had been thinking the same thing, "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Only the vaguest of guesses. Shall we go to Knowledge's realm?"

"Let's."

They quickly phased to Knowledge's realm, a massive library. Every book held a different day of her life. There were also guides to most of the people she had met, books explaining phenomena she had experienced in her life and even novels that her imagination had produced. Therefore there were well over one million books. And counting.

"Knowledge?" Called Raven softly. Raised voices were not allowed in Knowledge's realm.

Knowledge appeared from behind a nearby bookshelf; she was dressed in a yellow cloak and had a pair of reading glasses on, "Hello Raven. Wisdom." She acknowledged them with a slight incline of her head, "I deduce you are here to establish the identity of our compatriot?"

Raven nodded, "I don't suppose _you_ have any idea who it is?"

Knowledge shook her head, "Much as it irks me not to know something, my knowledge is only what you know or have known. I only learn of past proceedings after they are complete. This particular occurrence of your existence is yet to conclude."

Raven gave a wry smile, "It was worth a shot. You two make it a lot easier though."

They both smiled at the compliment, "So, let's get today's book and figure this out."

Raven and Wisdom went to the sitting area while Knowledge fetched the book. In under a minute they were pouring over the events of the day so far.

"Let's see. We got up, made some tea and had breakfast, read the book of Azar for a little while, fought Cinderblock…" Raven trailed off as Wisdom picked up.

"Had pizza with the rest of the titans, flew back to the tower, trained for about two hours…"

"Meditated, had dinner, read for a little more and talked with Beast boy. Then we were hit."

They all looked at each other, "I don't know about you two, but it seems like a normal day to me."

Knowledge and Wisdom nodded. Raven bit her lip a little, "What should we do now?"

"We should ask the others."

Raven stared at Knowledge in shock; "Call another meeting?" the last meeting had been a grade A disaster. Timid was in tears while Happy and Affection tried to pull Rage and Brave out of a fight.

Knowledge gave a small laugh, "Oh lord no, the last thing we need now is for Brave to get into another brawl with Rage; they could cause a cerebral breakdown. But if we visit them independently we should be able to puzzle it out."

Wisdom and Raven nodded, "We should split up. Wisdom, you go and talk to Brave. Knowledge, you can talk to Timid and I'll take Rude." She shuddered. Rude was her most detested emotion, second only to Rage.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ten minutes later they reconvened, "Did you two find anything?"

Wisdom and Knowledge shook their heads sadly, "Timid was extremely apologetic that she couldn't help though."

Raven rolled her eyes, "She's always apologetic. Who's left?"

"Happy, Affection and Rage." Promptly replied Wisdom, "If I might make a suggestion, Happy and Affection often spend time together due to their similarities. We could all go and visit them, and if that is fruitless, _then_ go and see Rage."

Raven and Knowledge both nodded in agreement; talking to Rage was never high on anyone's priorities.

"Let's go then." Said Raven, walking swiftly towards the forbidden door, which lead to Happy's realm.

The other two hung back a little, thinking. They looked at each other, "Do you know who it is?" asked Knowledge.

Wisdom smiled knowingly and tapped her nose. They both laughed, "She really has no idea does she? I wonder if Rude said anything."

"I doubt it. Timid was comparatively insightful however. I take it Brave was similarly perceptive?"

Wisdom nodded, "I can't believe how dense we can be sometimes, it was staring us in the face! And she _still _hasn't worked it out." They paused a moment before looking at each other and saying in unison, "Denial." And following Raven through the door.

**a.n. I did my best with the Emotions, what did you think? I'm pretty pleased with Knowledge, but I'm not sure about Wisdom.**

**Reviews are better than Fav. story alerts. They are better that Story/Author alert alerts. They are the best. Because it takes longer to review than it does to fav or alert the story. You might fav the story, but if you don't review you don't care. Mean people.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. You guys are sooooooooo nice! I posted chapter 1, bludged a bit more, got two reviews and went to sleep. I was thinking I might get a couple more reviews overnight. I wake up, 20 UNREAD MESSAGES in my inbox! NINE REVIEWS! I am SO HAPPY! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen titans there would be some very dramatic changes. For example, it would still be on.**

**Thanks to ****jamoymeiwan, Wolvmbm, lostmoonchild, Dante665, hotmessz, Titans Obsessionist, raelover123 and especially bk00 for your wonderful reviews.**

They appeared in a pink field, with puffy clouds overhead and trees with pink leaves swaying gently in the breeze. Raven was right beside them, "Right, now we just need to find them."

Knowledge craned her neck, "I don't anticipate that being exceedingly complicated."

There were suddenly two loud squeals before Raven was bowled over by her bright pink emotion; Happy, as Affection looked on, giggling slightly, in her usual purple.

"Ravie! We haven't seen you in _ages_!"

"Yeah- it's good to see you too Happy. But I can't breathe!"

Happy released her, smiling her giant smile as per usual. Raven looked to Affection, who was also smiling, though a smaller, less hyperactive grin. Raven raised an eyebrow; Affection seemed… different.

"Hi Affection. Do you two have any idea who this new emotion is?"

Happy and Affection looked at each other and giggled before nodding in unison.

"Who is it then?"

They fell about laughing, not replying. Most infuriating. Raven turned to Knowledge and Wisdom for help but saw them laughing too, be it not as hysterically, "What?"

Knowledge wiped a tear from her eye before replying, "Well, they know, and Wisdom and I know, so you _must_ know." That was one thing about Raven's emotions; one or two of them may know something she herself didn't. But as soon as the number of emotions who knew was half or more it was evidence she was aware of it. Because Knowledge, Wisdom, Affection and Happy all definitely knew it made half. Whether she admitted it or not was another thing entirely.

"I-I don't know who it is, I swear. Please tell me." Raven's eyes were wide; she was afraid. Though she knew she needed to accept her emotions every new one changed who she was. When Rage had appeared she had been locked in a reinforced room for three days, just to be sure, "It's not a bad one is it?"

Wisdom placed a hand on her shoulder, "Who's to say whom of us are 'bad' emotions? We are all part of you, no matter how little you express us." She said with a glance at Affection; she got nearly no control.

"Rage. She's 'bad'. Is it anyone like her?"

They all shook their heads before Affection chipped in, "We can't tell you, but her realm's almost formed. We could go there; she won't appear until you admit her though."

They all phased to the newest realm. It was similar to Wisdom's in some ways; there were grassy hills and woods in the distance. But it was day time, the sun was shining and there were no celestial lights. As they walked around waiting for Raven to get it Affection noticed something shining in the grass at her feet. She picked it up and grinned, "Hey, look what I found!"

It was a penny. Affection grinned and handed it to Raven, "Find a penny, pick it up… something, something, something, Good luck!" All but Raven laughed at the quote.

Raven's face registered something between surprise and horror, "Oh no."

Her emotions laughed, "By Jove I think she's got it!" said Knowledge.

"No no no no no. No!" Raven ignored everyone and everything as she wandered off muttering denials. She stopped before a tree, sure she had escaped her emotions, before Affection appeared, grinned, and lightly shook the tree. A number of large toy chickens fell from the tree, burying Raven.

She spluttered and threw them aside, "It's not true! Stop it!"

"I'm not doing this Raven. If it wasn't true this wouldn't be happening."

"B-but I can't! He's immature and dumb and cute and sweet and- Oh Azar."

Affection grinned, "He _is_ really sweet, isn't he?" she said dreamily. "Come on, you only have to admit it to yourself. It's not like you have to go up to him and confess your undying love for him."

Raven blushed deeply as she took in the words. She stood in silence for a while; her arms crossed around her waist, looking down at the multiple chickens at her feet before looking up at Affection and whispering so quietly she almost didn't hear, "I'm in love with Beast boy."

There was a tremendous flash of violet light as another version of Raven appeared. Her cloak was light lavender and she had a warm smile on her face. Raven smiled weakly, "Hi Love."

"Hello Raven, it's good to be here."

Affection smiled, "Hi Love! It's great to meet you!"

Love smiled, Affection was the closest emotion to herself, "It's good to meet you too Affection. We're going to be good friends, you can introduce me to Happy!"

Affection squealed and hugged Love. When she released her they both turned to Raven, "You need to go now."

Raven nodded and Affection took her hand, "They're worrying about you."

Raven smiled, "Thank you. Can you thank the others for me?"

Affection nodded, "Of course. Bye Raven, see you the next time."

"Bye."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Raven sighed contentedly as she lay back on the roof, her cloak a light shade of lavender. One of the side effects of the transition was that she felt the new emotion more keenly for a few hours afterwards. This included changing the color of her cloak. She gazed up at the stars. Sure, they weren't as brilliant as they were in Wisdoms realm, but these were _her_ stars, they were real and to her they were beautiful. They showed the unlimited possibilities of the universe. Every star was a sun, just like her own, it was surrounded by planets, like Earth, any or all of which could support life. Who knew what was out there? Who could possibly know everything there was to know about the enormous immensity of the heavens?

Raven smiled lightly. All was well. Love had come through with minimal damage, and had not been an emotion bent on destruction. It was getting on to midnight and she was merely enjoying the warm feeling that Love gave her permeating her body. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind her. She knew who it was.

"Hello Beast boy." She said sitting up, letting her legs hang over the side of the tower.

He sat next to her, "Hey. I brought you some tea," He handed her the steaming cup and sat beside her; "Your new emotion came through okay then?"

Butterflies beat their wings in her stomach at his closeness as she took a grateful sip of the tea, "Mm-hm."

"What was it?"

She remained silent.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I guess it's kinda personal. Why's your cloak different?"

She plucked her cloak absentmindedly, "Side effect, I feel the emotion more just after the change. They locked me in an armored room after Rage came through. And Happy, I was laughing for two hours straight."

Beast boy gave a toothy grin, "At least I know you can laugh. Which one was it when your cloak turned white?" He deliberately avoided the 'M' word.

Raven looked down sadly, "I don't think that was an emotion at all. I think I wanted to be in love with him so much that my powers created the illusion that I was when I really wasn't, without me noticing. Like when I turned the tower into a haunted house."

He nodded slowly, getting it, "So white's the color of love?"

She shook her head blushing, hoping he wouldn't ask the obvious question.

"What is then?"

Raven bit her lip and looked away shyly, blushing more, "Lavender."

He glanced at her cloak again and cocked his head, "So you didn't love anyone before today? I don't believe that."

Raven nodded, "You're right, but not in this way. I loved people like my family, like Robin and my mother. That's what Affection was for."

"Affection?"

"Just because I don't show it much doesn't mean it's not there." She snapped slightly, getting a little angry.

"I didn't mean it like that Raven; I was just… surprised is all. What color's Affection?"

"Darker purple. I've got nine now; Happy, who's pink, Timid, grey, Brave, green, those were the ones you met. There's also Knowledge, who's yellow, Wisdom, brown, Rage, red, Love, lavender, Rude, orange and Affection, purple."

He nodded, thinking it over, "Why do you have Knowledge _and_ Wisdom? Aren't they the same thing?"

Raven frowned slightly and shook her head, "No, but they're similar. Wisdom's more about the application of Knowledge. They work together. Knowledge collects the information and Wisdom learns from it."

He grinned teasingly, "So can these genius emotions tell you who you're in love with?"

Raven blushed heavily, "Maybe."

"Oh come on, who is it?" He was hoping it was him. She'd tell him if it was someone else, right?

"Not telling."

He pouted, "Can I guess then?"

Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she continued to drink her tea, "If you must."

"Is it Cyborg?"

Raven choked. "NO!" she yelled, still coughing and spluttering, taking deep breaths to try to regain her composure.

"Are you okay Raven?"

"Just surprised that you'd think that. _Cyborg?"_

Beast boy shrugged half-heartedly, "Well, you do spend a lot of time with him, helping with the T-car and whatnot."

"He's like my brother; I don't like him that way. Besides, if I did I think Bumblebee would sting me."

He grinned, "You noticed them too huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I think the only people who didn't were them."

Beast boy laughed for a moment before thinking again, "Uuh, Aqualad?"

She snorted, "No."

"Uuuhhhh…" He trailed off. He didn't want to say 'me' because that could result in too many negative outcomes, but there was no one else he could think of, "I dunno, I give up."

She smiled a little and rested her weight on her hands which were extended behind her.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No."

He sighed. She looked up at the sky, again admiring the majesty of the stars, "I love the stars don't you? They're so beautiful and they shine so brightly."

"Yeah, really beautiful." He was, of course, not looking at the stars.

Raven saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and blushed. She moved closer to him shyly, "Do you really want to know who it is?"

Beast boy caught the look in her eyes, "I think I can guess."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Neither could tell how long it went on for; a few seconds, five minutes, years, who knew?

Raven felt like her heart was going to burst. All of her emotions were cheering inside her head, though Rage was somewhat sulkier than the others. _Well done, _whispered Love. _Thanks, _replied Raven silently.

They finally broke away through lack of oxygen. Beast boy grinned.

"It's Speedy, isn't it?"

**a.n. I know, not the most romantic last line, but Beast boy isn't the most romantic guy there is :P I'll tell you a secret; I had this story completed before I posted it. Your fantastic reviews got this chapter posted earlier than I planned (I thought I'd wait about a week-ish) See you next time I finish one of the many stories I have in the works.**


End file.
